The present invention relates to a power saw, and more particularly to a circular power saw which has tool rack means adapted to keep tools.
When mounting or dismounting a circular power saw, particular wrench means (combination wrenches, Allen wrenches, and the like) shall be used. In order to keep these hand tools, a tool rack or tool storage box is needed. However, because a conventional circular power saw has no space for a tool rack or tool storage box, the user may directly put the tool rack or tool storage box on the floor, and the work place may be littered with hand tools during the work. Further, after working, the user may forget to receive all hand tools.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a circular power saw, which is equipped with detachable tool rack means adapted to keep tools. According to the present invention, the circular power saw comprises a saw base, the saw base comprising a stand and a table supported on the stand, the table comprising a flat cutting surface; a saw unit mounted in the stand and partially protruding over the flat cutting surface; and a driving unit installed in the stand and adapted to rotate the saw unit; wherein the stand comprises at least at one of two opposite lateral sidewalls thereof a first retaining hole, and at least one second retaining hole; the circular power saw further comprises at least one tool rack coupled to the lateral sidewalls of the stand, the at least one tool rack each comprising one coupling member coupled to the first retaining hole at one lateral sidewall of the stand for enabling the respective tool rack to be turned relative to the stand between an open position and a close position, and at least one retaining device for fastening to the at least one second retaining hole at one lateral sidewall of the stand to secure the respective tool rack in the close position.